Neighborly
by Dreamin
Summary: Sherlolly AU: Molly's frustration with one neighbor leads to her working out that frustration with another.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was inspired by my former neighbors. Therefore, I dedicate it to whoever their neighbors are now, the poor souls.

* * *

Molly Hooper woke to the sound of her across-the-hall neighbors' dogs barking. The larger dog's deep barks seemed to reverberate through the building, while the smaller dog's yips added insult to injury. She glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand.

11:34 PM

 _Bloody hell…_ She tried to get back to sleep but the dogs kept barking. Just as she was dozing off again, she heard her neighbor's front door slam.

"Shut up!" the neighbor yelled at her dogs. The dogs continued to bark.

Molly buried her head under her pillow.

The next night, she woke up once again to the dogs barking. _That's it, I've had it!_ She got out of bed then pulled her bubble gum pink silk dressing gown on over her David Bowie t-shirt and plain white knickers. Not even bothering to turn on the lights, she walked through the small flat and opened her front door just as a man was about to knock on her neighbor's door.

He turned to look at her and Molly felt like she'd been hit by a bolt from the blue. _Tall, Dark, and Oh My God, where did he come from?_ He was just over six feet, with disheveled black curls that Molly was getting desperate to muss even further, blue-green eyes that looked as surprised as she felt, _and if those lips weren't specifically made for kissing, then I'm the Queen._ He wore an open royal blue silk dressing gown over flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"Um, hi," Molly managed to say. "Are you the new person in 221B?"

The too-attractive-for-his-own-good man blinked a few times then nodded. "Yes, right above this one," he stuck his thumb out at the door behind him, "unfortunately. I've only been here for three days and those dogs have disturbed me twice."

"I don't think there's much that can be done," Molly said regretfully. "I've complained several times but this woman doesn't care and frankly, neither does the apartment manager. As long as this building allows dogs, apparently we just have to put up with them barking."

The man didn't say anything at first, his sea-colored eyes assessing her. After a moment, he gave her a sly smile as he held out his hand. "Sherlock Holmes."

She took it, giving him a shy smile of her own. "Molly Hooper."

Sherlock moved closer then leaned to murmur in her ear, "Now that that's out of the way, what do you say to us finding a way to distract ourselves?"

 _I'm dreaming. I absolutely must be dreaming._ "What … what do you suggest?" she whispered.

The things he murmured in her ear convinced Molly that not only was his hair definitely going to be more mussed, they were not going to go back to sleep anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to my readers for asking for more. This is the last part but if there is a demand for it, I'll write a separate fic of the smut. :)

* * *

The next morning, Molly woke to an empty bed. She groaned quietly as she sat up. _I would've thought last night was a dream, except I'm sore all over. So, good night, even if he didn't stay._ Molly couldn't help feeling disappointed, though she knew going in that it would more than likely be just a one-night stand.

A knock on the bedroom door interrupted her thoughts. _Who could that be?_ Molly hastily got up and pulled on her dressing gown. "Yes?"

The door opened then Sherlock came in with a tray, grinning. He seemed to be wearing nothing but his dressing gown too. His grin faded when he saw her and he said, confused, "Why are you out of bed? The whole point of breakfast in bed is the 'in bed' part."

 _He stayed!_ "Oh! Um … sorry?" She got into bed and leaned against the headboard, still in her dressing gown. "I … um … thought you left."

"Clearly," he said, smiling a bit. He set the tray on her lap then sat down facing her. "What I don't understand is why?"

Molly looked down at the eggs, toast, bacon, and coffee, noticing there wasn't enough for two. _He's not staying?_ "I … didn't think you wanted to stay."

"After a night of the most incredible sex of my life?" The grin he gave her when she looked up at that was heart-stopping. "I'd have to be an idiot to not want to see where this goes, and I'm definitely not an idiot."

She couldn't help blushing as she grinned, her eyes on the food again. "Um, no, after some of the things you did last night, I'd say you're a genius."

The grin in his voice was obvious. "I actually am, but thank you. Eat up."

"Before it gets cold?" she asked, smiling at him, as she started on the eggs.

He smiled a bit. "Well, yes, but you also need to refuel before Round Two."

Molly nearly dropped her fork. All she could think was, _Thank God it's my day off!_

* * *

She woke up for the second time that day hours later, but this time she was definitely not alone. Sherlock lay on his back, an arm around her. Molly was curled to his side, her head on his chest. On impulse, she softly kissed his chest.

Sherlock's sleepy chuckle was more of a rumble. "Round Four already?"

Molly laughed softly. "I'm already going to be walking funny for days, I think Round Four can wait a bit." She lifted her head to gaze at him. "I really want to see where this goes too, Sherlock.

He raised a hand to stroke her cheek, smiling softly. "I thought as much. I'm afraid I'm better at being a lover than a boyfriend, though. Long days, being gone days at a time, and sometimes not talking for days at a time even when I am around."

"I think as long as we're patient with each other, the rest will sort itself out."

Sherlock opened his mouth to reply then they heard the neighbor's dogs barking again. Both of them burst out laughing.


End file.
